


An Average Day in the Life of Lyrow and Taini

by Shadowwolf2579



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lyrow comes home upset and covered in paint, his sister has to wonder what possibly could have happened to him. He had left earlier that morning to visit his girlfriend, Taini. Surely there is a story to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Day in the Life of Lyrow and Taini

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one shot done for fun. It involes two of my Roleplaying characters and two of my friends Roleplaying characters. We where joking around one night and throwing ideas back and forth and I decded to take it and make it a story. So here it is :D

The liger shifter walked in though the front door, to his house that he shared with his sister, Lyra. The poor young man was covered in dripping wet pink paint. As he walked though the front door and into the living room of the house, he drew his sister's attention. 

Lyra looked up at her brother. He was a mess! He had been dragging paint into the house as well, making pink foot prints o n the lovely carpet they had just gotten put in. Though that wasn't what she was gasping at. It was the sight of her brother, covered from head to toe in bright pink paint, and an unhappy look on his face.

"Oh no! What happened?" She asked, concern filling her voice as she stared at her brother, the emotion reaching her eyes.

"Taini happened, Lyra, Taini." He muttered the simple phrase as he passed his sister on his way to the bathroom. 

Lyra blinked and shook her head. It made more sense now. Those two had been dating for quite a while now. Most people would say that Taini is mean to her brother, and in ways she was, but Taini also could be kind. Both picked back and forth and Lyrow let her do most of the things to him that leave him in these situations.

Glacing at the floor she sighed and shook her head going to get the shampooer. They sould have gone with hard wood floors. She just knew it. 

Still, thinking back on her brother and Taini, both where good for each other, in more ways then one. They both got along pretty well, even when Taini got into one of her grumpy moods, Lyrow seemed to pull her out of it. Lyra also liked the compnay of Taini's little sister Terran. 

The funny thing was, Taini was a liger shifter as well, which was strange to Lyra. She didn't think that Lyrow would find another liger shifter like him, but here she was. Terran was a lion, a mountain lion to be exact, and very shy timid one to be at that. 

**~*~*~*~**

After Lyrow was done with his shower and was dressed he came back out of the bathroom and stopped. He tilted his ehad up to the sky and sniffed the air. It smelt good. Was Lyra making tea?

He headed for the kitchen and poked his head in. His gaze fell upon his sister who was smiling at him. "Come on in and sit down. We can drink a nice cup of tea, while you tell me what happened." Lyra replied.

"Taini happened, I told you that." He chuckled as he walked in and sat down across from her at the kitchen table and grabbed his cup of tea that his sister had set out for him. 

He held the cup up to his nose and sniffed at it a bit before he sipped it once. It was a new flavor she had gotten. 

"Like it? Terran suggested it." Lyra smiled. Lyrow nodded and set the cup down.

"So. Tell me what really happened..besides Taini..that is too wide of a catagory." Lyra laughed.

Lyrow did as well. He knew it was true about his mate, She could be a strange one and managed to get into trouble. With her there is no telling what she did. It was more of the question of what she didn't do. 

"Well you see...it all start.." He began.

**~*~Earlier That Day~*~**

"You know..i never actually got to test these things out." Taini grinned as she pulled something out of a chest in the attic. She had decided to go though some stuff up here and clean it out, inviting Lyrow over to help out with the task.

"What did you find?" Lyrow asked. 

"This!" Taini held up the paint ball gun with a wicked grin on her face. "I even got paint in here too..hmmm i wonder if it is still good." She wondered out loud. 

"What are you thinking?" Lyrow asked a bit nervous to know. With her..it could be anything from sweet cuddling, or trying to shred someone into pieces for looking at her wrong. 

"I think we should have a paint ball fight!" She replied rather excited about her idea.

"Uh...Taini..I don't have a paint ball gun." Lyrow pointed out.

"Oh no worries i have just the think..hang on i saw it in here somewhere." She replied. She began digging back thoug hthe chest before pulling out a pair of antlers, the bell had fallen off of them a few christmas' ago. "Here put this on." She placed the antlers on top her his head not giiving him much of a choice. 

Lyrow blinked watching her. "How will this help my proble,?" He asked.

"It won't, but it helps me." Taini grinned. She held up the paint ball gun and called out. "Deer!" 

Lyrow's eyes widned as he dodged her first shot. "Hey!" He called out to her. 

"Awww..i missed." She looked at him with her icey blue eyes, and a grin towards him. "I'm gonna get you1" She called as she got up. Lyrow took off running 

"You have to catch me first!" He called. She chased him out of the attic and out of the house. He made it outside before she got him with a paint ball right in the back making him fall down. 

"Ow...hey that kinda hurt!" He called back.

"Good think your a liger," She smirked. Seeming all so proud as she watched him. 

**~*~End FlashBack~*~**

"Wow...i can't belive she did that to you..though how did you get covered in it?" Lyra asked.

"Oh that? She ran out of paint balls so she put a paint bucket that was open above a door and when i walked though it..well." He sighed. 

Lyra laughed and shook her head. "At least no one was hurt badly." Lyra replied. 

"Oh i got her back.." He smirked.

"What did you do?" Lyra asked leaning in as if it was a big secret and no one else was supposed to know. 

He leaned forward and began to tell her what he had set up.

**~*~Taini's Place~*~**

Taini had taken a shower and dried off getting dressed. She streached as she headed for her room. Today was great. She got to spend time with Lyrow and get to pester her favorite Liger shifter. Yup today coudln't get any better.

She pened the door to her bedroom, and before she could even blink, a bucket fell ontop of her spilling it's contants all over her. She groaned as she got up fro mthe floor. The bucket had hit her head and knocked her down. 

Looking down she saw lime green paint all over the palce and on her. "DAMN IT LYROW! she called out. "That was my trick...copy cat.." She muttered as she got up. "Well..i guess i need to take another shower..and..clean up the mess.." She grinned and did a little laugh. "Tomarrow i will brag to Lyra about how easy my hard wood floors where easy to clean up." She replied to herself as she began to work on cleaning up the mess.


End file.
